Extra
Were you looking for the Custom Night from the first and second game? FNaF3 = The menu is a menu exclusive to Five Nights at Freddy's 3. It is unlocked once the player has completed Night 5. Animatronics Being the first option in the Extra menu, this option allows the player to view all of the animatronics (except Phantom Mangle, who is not listed). This option is unlocked when the player completes Night 5. Minigames Making their second appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, there are now Minigames that the player can find and then play. However, they can play them again whenever they like, whereas they entered a Death Minigame in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 randomly after dying, obviously, in order to play them. This is unlocked when the player gets the Good Ending. The player can play a minigame by scrolling through the options and clicking 'Play Game', with an example on the right. The minigames which are played after night completion and the 'Happiest Day' minigame are not included. Jumpscares The Jumpscares option allows the player to view all the jumpscares of both Springtrap and the Phantom Animatronics, excluding Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet, as they have no actual jumpscare. This is unlocked after they complete Nightmare (Night 6). Cheats The last option in the Extra ''menu, this option allows the player to tweak their gameplay by enabling certain cheats to make the game easier or harder. Because of this, it can be considered a replacement of the traditional Custom Night. This is unlocked with when the player gets all three stars (due to the fact that the player can get the good ending before beating Nightmare mode). Fast Nights When this option is checked, the nights would go much faster and, by extension, much easier to complete. Each hour is about 29 seconds, now making a night about 2 minutes and 53 seconds (rather than the usual 5 minutes and 48 seconds), the shortest night length in the series, even shorter than the first game's mobile version (Tested on Version 1.03). Radar The Radar cheat will, when checked, allow the player to see where Springtrap is, allowing the player to hold him back easier or find him easier when a system fails. A white dot with a red outline will be marked on the CAM where Springtrap is located. If Springtrap moves, this dot moves with him to the next CAM. Whenever the player experiences the "Multiple Springtraps" hallucination, the radar will point out the real one. This option is very similar to Cheat Mode from the Android version of ''Five Nights at Freddy's. Aggressive This cheat will make Springtrap much more aggressive, therefore it is the only cheat that makes the game more difficult. With this cheat and Nightmare combined, the player is theoretically simulating the highest Custom Night difficulty in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. As of version 1.03, completing Nightmare Mode with only this cheat enabled will also reward the player with a fourth star on the main menu. No Errors When this cheat is checked, none of the systems will produce any errors and fail, and the player will not have to use the Maintenance Panel at any time, making the night focused on finding Springtrap and getting him as far away as possible. This also means that the player can stare at him for a long time when he is outside the window or door at a very early time, and Springtrap will still not be able to get the player (unless they open the Maintenance Panel or Monitor). However, phantom animatronics, specifically Phantom Freddy, can still jumpscare the player. Trivia * Phantom Mangle is the only phantom animatronic in the game to not appear on the Extra menu. This is likely due to the fact that no "complete" images of Phantom Mangle exist; its appearance in The Office is only a disembodied head, and its appearance on CAM 04 is drastically cropped. * The aggressive cheat is the only cheat which makes the game harder. * The "Happiest Day" minigame is the only extra minigame which doesn't appear in the Extra Menu. * In the mobile version, the Extra Menu doesn't feature minigames and jumpscares. |-|FNaF4 = The menu returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Like the third game, the menu can only be unlocked if the player has completed Night 5. Animatronics Upon beating Night 5, the first six nightmare animatronics are unlocked for a full view. Nightmare's full body view is unlocked by completing Nightmare mode. Making Foxy Upon beating Night 5, a progressive gallery of the making of Nightmare Foxy is unlocked for viewing. Making Fredbear Upon beating Night 6, a progressive gallery of the making of Nightmare Fredbear is unlocked for viewing. Jumpscares The jumpscares menu functions the same way as in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Upon beating Night 6, the Jumpscares for all the animatronics are unlocked for viewing, save for Nightmare. Fun with Plushtrap Upon beating Night 6, the minigame Fun with Plushtrap is unlocked to be played freely. :For more information, see the Minigames (FNaF4) page. Nightmare Nightmare mode can be unlocked by completing Night 6. :For more information, see the Nightmare mode page. 20/20/20/20 The infamous 20/20/20/20 mode returns. To access this end-all difficulty, the player must first have beaten Nightmare mode. Then, in the Extra menu, they must type "20202020" (without quotation marks). The option for Nightmare will change to say 20/20/20/20. This mode functions the exact same as Nightmare mode, just with a more aggressive AI. Thus, similar strategies may be applied. Completion of this mode rewards the player with a fourth star on the main menu screen and unlocks the Cheats and Challenges menus in the Extras. After completion, 20/20/20/20 is no longer accessible. Cheats After completing 20/20/20/20, the Cheats menu is unlocked. It was featured in the Halloween update. There are three different cheats that can be activated: *'House Map' - Grants a map of the house in the top-right corner of the screen with indicators for each animatronic. *'Fast Nights' - Speeds up each night for faster completion. *'Danger Indicator' - Flashes a warning icon if an animatronic is at a door when standing at it. Challenges This feature has arrived with the Halloween update. *'Blind Mode' - The screen is completely black and there is no time indicator to show what the time is at until the player is either jumpscared or completes the night. While active, this will also hide the House Map and Danger Indicator cheats, even if they're active. *'Mad Freddy' - Makes Nightmare Freddy more active. *'Insta-Foxy' - Foxy is already in the closet at the start of the night. *'All Nightmare' - Every night will have Nightmare/Nightmarionne appear for the whole night. Trivia *This is the only area in which Nightmare can be seen in a different position than Nightmare Fredbear. *Only two nightmare animatronics: Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Fredbear were available for the progressive gallery making of. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Extra_Background.png|The background layout for the Extra menu. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 FnaF4Map.png|The Radio Map layout from FnaF4, with Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Fredbear. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Game Mechanics